


The Lightning In Me That Strikes Relentless

by foxtales



Series: Permanently Unfinished [14]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst and Feels, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: A bit of angry/fighty Je/R fic.Title from the Snow Patrol Song "The Lightning Strike".
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Series: Permanently Unfinished [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Lightning In Me That Strikes Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of angry/fighty Je/R fic. 
> 
> Title from the Snow Patrol Song "The Lightning Strike".

Richard glared up at him, his entire body tense with anger. "I'm sick to the fucking _back teeth_ of your double standards, Clarkson. Do you hear me? You can make any sort of reference to my sexuality on camera and that's fine, but I make one comment in front of fucking _James_ of all people--he _does_ know about us, you know--and you get cold with me? I'm _tired_ of this arrangement, all right? Fuck you!"

One jibe too many, Jeremy thought as Richard flicked him two fingers and stalked off towards the cars. Then he got annoyed. Didn't Richard remember the arrangement was there for a reason? The wrong words overheard could land them in a media firestorm, and neither of them wanted that. He started after Richard, determined to lecture him into submission again.

Rounding the corner to the cast and crew parking, he heard the roar of Hammond's Porsche 911 starting up. He hurried toward the cars, but was too late as Hammond took off with a squeal of tires. 

He trotted to the Jaguar XK he'd been road testing. "Time to see how good you are," he muttered as he got in, belted up and took off after Richard. A point most definitely had to be made.

He caught up enough to see the back end of the Porsche lose its grip on the curve ahead. There was no sound of crunching metal, so Hammond had obviously gotten the car back under control, but now cold fear coursed through him, adding to his anger. He floored the XK and overtook Hammond on the straighter road after the curve. 

Thinking of nothing but making Richard get out of that fucking car, Jeremy moved out in front and slammed on his brakes. The screaming of two sets of tires was deafening for a moment, but as the smoke was clearing, Jeremy was flinging off the safety belt and slamming open his door. His blood up, he didn't even bother to close it, just stalked towards the 911.

***

Richard was in the process of throwing off his safety belt when Jeremy reached the car, tore open the door and yanked him out. He didn't even think, just threw a punch that caught Clarkson on the jaw and sent his head flying back with the force. He was about to throw another when Jeremy recovered and slammed him back against the Porsche, his big hands fisting in Richard's hair. Then Richard was being pulled forward as Jeremy's mouth descended onto his, the kiss brutal and punishing.

Fuck that, Richard thought as he pulled back and head-butted Jeremy. He hadn't connected as solidly as he'd wanted, but it had hurt--or surprised--Jeremy enough that he'd let go. The problem was that there was nowhere for Richard to go. He was trapped between his 911 and Jeremy's bulk. Jeremy grabbed Richard's jacket and pulled it halfway off, trapping Richard's arms behind his back.

"Let me go, Clarkson!" he cried as he squirmed, trying to cover the fact that his prick had hardened.

Jeremy looked down at him, emotions flashing across his face and in his eyes so quickly that Richard couldn't catch them all. Couldn't miss the anger, though.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hammond?" Jeremy demanded.

" _Me_?" Richard nearly shrieked. "What the fuck is wrong with _you_ , you twat? You come tearing down the road, cut in front of me and then slam your fucking brakes on? Am I supposed to happy about that?"

"You think watching you nearly fucking lose it on the curve back there is going to be fine with me?"

"I didn't lose it, though, did I?" Richard shouted back, trying to raise his knee.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Hammond," Jeremy snarled, shifting so that one of his thighs now pressed firmly between Richard's.

Richard grunted, his eyes closing at the pressure. He squirmed again, trying to get into a position where he could do Jeremy some harm.

"I said _no_ ," Jeremy grated, hiking his leg up further to take any sort of leverage away.

"Fuck," Richard muttered as the pressure increased. His hips moved without his permission, searching for more friction.

"Now then," Jeremy taunted, tugging at Richard's jacket and pulling his arms even tighter behind him, "what's this all about?"

"It's about you being an immense cock," Richard snapped.

"Speaking of cocks," Jeremy said smugly, rubbing his thigh between Richard's legs.

Richard hated that Jeremy knew he'd be hard, hated being smaller, hated that he wanted more than Jeremy was willing or able to give.


End file.
